Under Their Watchful Eyes
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max and Fang take some time to themselves on the island to be alone. However, it seems like they never are. Post-Nevermore. Voyeurism and self-exploration are heavy in this story.
1. The Gasman

**Most of my M-rated stuff starts off with voyeurism anyways, so I decided just to keep it going with this one. Besides, Gasman doesn't get enough love on here. He deserves his own point of view sometimes. **

Under Their Watchful Eyes

The Gasman

It wasn't like it was his fault. Sure, he probably should have walked away. And, okay, maybe he was getting some enjoyment out of it, but still. So what if he came back after the first time, the second, and the third. Maybe he was on his tenth time. So what? It wasn't wrong, what he was doing. Was it?

"God, Fang."

The Gasman had to shift his position in the bush to continue watching the duo's also changed position. They had been leaning against a tree, which was their customary starting position. Fang always had her shoved up against a tree…hmmm…Gazzy would have to remember that.

They were now on the ground, the girl sitting up on her knees, slowly taking off her shirt for Fang, who was laying on his back, his hands behind his head. He always acted so cool. Gazzy hoped that he could be that cool.

"Alright, Max, let's speed this up. I have plans tonight."

"Shut up, Fang. You're about to not get anything."

"That's right, pretend you don't want this as much as me."

Sighing, the Gasman realized that they were going to talk tonight. It was always slow when they talked to each other. It took them forever to get naked. And now, Max naked didn't even do anything for him. They had to _actually_ be doing the deed for him to get any form of gratification out of it. And what was the point of watching your two technical guardians do something bad if not for the gratification?

"Mmm, baby, what happened?"

He looked back up as Fang was now on his knees, staring at Max.

"What?"

"You got a huge cut on your stomach."

"…I tripped."

"Try again."

"Uh, I jumped off a cliff and-"

"Be serious, Max."

Gazzy watched as Fang reached down, grabbing his crotch, rubbing slightly. Always one to mimic his idol, the Gasman did the same thing, testing the feel out. It didn't feel that great, but Fang seemed to think it did.

"Nothing, okay?" She reached out and took the hand massaging his junk in her own, stilling it. "Can I do that?"

He smiled a little bit. "Sure."

What they did, out here in the middle of the jungle, must be freaking amazing, because Fang always smiled. Always. And he never does that. Slightly bored, Gasman let out a sigh, moving to sit cross-legged, though he kept a hand on his privates, just in case something got interesting.

The two older teens in front of the boy stayed on their knees as they made out, Max's hand never leaving Fang's crotch. Gazzy could have stayed back on the beach to watch this; all the older kids made out! That was nothing special. Sure, he would like to try it some day, but it was nowhere near as good as- Whoa!

"Nnnmm," Max moaned, pulling back as she felt Fang's hands start to undo her bra. To get it off meant dropping Fang's junk, which she seemed hesitant to do, but did anyways.

Max's boobs were nothing special. Not to the Gasman. Still, when she brought him in for a hug these days, maybe he snuck a touch or two. Maybe.

"When'd you get this?" Fang asked, looking at her bra. "Blue?"

"It was the closest to black I could find."

"Oh, for me?" Fang looked up from the lacy clothing article back to his girlfriend. "Can't wait to get your pants off then."

Please, God! Their little games might be interesting to them, but they weren't to Gazzy at all. You think they'd be a little more considerate to the people that used their performance as a guide.

"Take off your shirt, Fang."

He did so quickly before sitting back on his butt. "Now what?"

Max moved onto all fours so that her face was right next to Fang's. They just stared at each other for a minute before Fang reached up, cupping both her boobs.

"Is it cold out here?"

"Nope."

He pinched a nipple. "Then I'm doing a good job."

She giggled, yes, Max giggles, before getting into his lap.

How amazing must what they're doing be if Fang smiles and Max giggles? It had to be freaking amazing! God, all those years the Gasman wasted on thinking girls had cooties when he could have been doing this.

"Grinding. I like this," Fang mumbled to Max as she moved her hips across his lap.

Her arms were wrapped around his head, her breasts in his face. Fang had proved himself, multiple times since Gazzy started watching, to be an ass man, but he never turned down her boobs.

"How much?" Max whispered, applying more pressure. Gasman watched as the pair's jeans rubbed up against each other. How much fun could that be? Rubbing against each other through their pants?

"God, baby, I need you in your underwear. Now," Fang halfheartedly ordered.

There were times when Fang did boss Max around out here, but it was so rare that Gasman could tell when those times were. They normally started out with Max on her knees, taking Fang's member in her mouth. It looked and sounded disgusting. Even though Fang seemed to enjoy it greatly, Gasman would _never_ do that. How could you get pleasure from having someone's spit all over you? Ew.

"Not yet," Max mumbled, clearly enjoying herself.

She kissed the top of Fang's head when her hips did something that Fang clearly liked, due to the way his hips jerked up into hers. The Gasman frowned, rubbing himself experimentally, trying to elicit the same hip thrust that Fang had. It didn't work, but then again, Gazzy wasn't getting any pleasure out of anything he had tried so far today.

"Mmm, baby, come on." Fang finally had to pry the girl off him, forcing her to sit next to him.

"Alright, lay down," Fang whispered, making her do so. Again, the Gasman had to change positions, but this time he was more than happy to. They were finally going to get to the good stuff! Or at least he hoped…

"You gonna go down on me?"

"We haven't left the island in three months. You have to be out of razors by now. No way."

"Fang."

He kissed her head before moving to unzip her pants. "Are you wet yet? Because I was serious about having plans."

"What if I'm not?"

Fang chuckled. Yes, chuckled. Man, Gazzy had to do this soon. How freaking awesome was this?

"Then I guess I'll have to get you that way," he told her softly, giving her a kiss on the head while stroking her face. "Don't moan too much."

Under Gasman's watchful eye, Max rolled her own. "I'll try not to."

Gazzy got on his own knees this time, pulling off his basketball shorts. They used to be Fang's, but after losing his own in a poker game (It wasn't his fault. Fang and Iggy should have taught him to play. All the other guys brothers did that!), Fang offered up his own to the boy. True, they were too big and fell down a lot, but the Gasman wore them proudly. After all, they were from the master of cool himself, Fang. Or at least that's what Gazzy called him…in his head…When he was alone…

Now, Fang was moving his hands between the two of them and Gazzy couldn't tell what he was doing. Then he realized that he was unzipping Max's jeans, which easily slid down her body when he tugged on them. They, too, were Fang's, but that was more because Fang liked to show off his prize. Or at least that's what he called Max sometimes, his prize. Then again, that always got him hit, so…

"God, baby, you look so hot in my boxers," Fang whispered. Gasman frowned, realizing that Max was wasn't wearing lacy underwear, like he and Fang had been hoping. Instead, for Fang's surprise, she was wearing his nasty, black X-Men boxers. Ew.

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You like the skid marks?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Whatever turns you on," Fang whispered, laughing a little before pulling down the boxers too. "Mmm. You're putting my shirt back on after this is done too."

"Why?"

"Then all you'll be wearing is my stuff. I like that. My girl in my stuff. My prize."

"You're really about to get a black eye."

"Like I said babe, whatever gets you hot." Fang kissed her head before looking down. "Ew. You do need to shave."

"Fang," she warned.

"What?" He kissed her. "Not that badly though. Don't worry. I'll trade someone something to get you a razor. You should have asked before."

"Yeah, that's a conversation that normal people have with their boyfriends."

Fang let out his wings, but Gazzy couldn't tell if that was because he was making a point or because Max had touched him in a sensitive place.

"We're far from normal, Max." He nuzzled her neck. "Besides, what do you think I would do? Be disgusted?"

"I don't kn- Whoa."

Gasman frowned, but he couldn't tell what it was that Fang had done to make Max exclaim. He figured that he had touched her some special way or something.

"Nngggm," Max moaned, writhing on the ground beneath him.

"Baby, chill," Fang whispered against her neck, where his face was still pressed. "It's just one finger. That's not even the best part."

Max whined this time, so Gazzy figured that Fang had removed his finger from wherever it was before. "Fang."

"I know." He kissed her neck before shifting so that he on his knees. "Trust me, it gets better."

With that, Fang began his descent on Max's body, kissing his way down. Gazzy sat up a little bit, still rubbing himself through his Spiderman underwear, though he had yet to see anything that made him hot.

"If I thought you were disgusting Max," Fang started, moving to kiss her stomach, "would I do this?"

Gasman had seen this a handful of times, Fang having his face pressed against Max's, erm, naughty place. He wasn't sure what to call it. Guys had all these cool names like wiener and winky and stuff, but girls got nothing. Well, as far as his ten year old self knew at the time.

"God, Fang, stop." Max moved her legs so that they were bent at the knee. "Mmm, please."

When he pulled back, Fang's tongue was out. Gazzy made a face, trying to figure out what exactly he was doing.

"Really? Stop?"

"Just…God." Max groaned loudly. "Please just…I want…"

"You're so indecisive, Max," Fang said with a tsk. Then he put his face closer to her again. "That's why I'm the man and you're the woman."

Gasman expected Fang to get hit or kicked for that, but instead Max just moaned loudly, which got her shushed.

"Gotta be quiet, Max," Fang mumbled to her. And then he was back to the task at hand, which was eating Max out. To Gasman it just looked disgusting. Sighing, he sat back on his butt and waited for the main event.

Max made a lot of noise as Fang did…whatever it was he was doing exactly. All Gasman could think about was the fact that Max _peed_ down there. How could Fang do something so nasty? He almost thought of bringing it up as a joke next time he saw Fang, like calling him pee breath or urine face or something, but that would mean telling Fang that he was watching them. No way would the Gasman ever give himself up. Nu-uh, not him.

"God," Max whispered harshly, snapping Gazzy back to attention. He was still idly rubbing himself through his superhero underwear. When he looked back at the couple before him, he saw Fang's head was still down on Max, but one of his hands were on his black and red boxers, teasing his own member.

"Are you done?" Fang pulled back. "Damn it, Max."

She laid on the ground for a good minute, staring up at the sky. Gasman looked up to see what she was looking at, but all he saw was the moon.

"I'm a girl, Fang," she mumbled when she recovered. "Don't take me twenty minutes to be ready again like it does you."

"Ha ha."

As Gasman watched, Fang began to pull off his boxers, signaling that it would be okay for Gazzy to now do that too. He took a moment to study Fang's penis, as he typically did when he saw the older boy naked. It interested him, if only because Fang's look very different from his own. Gazzy didn't know why, though in actuality, it was because Fang wasn't born in the school and he had been cut when he was a child, where as Gasman was still uncircumcised. While hiding, he had once heard Max mumble something to Fang about how uncut was disgusting, but he thought she just meant literal lacerations, never connecting the two.

There were other differences as well. Fang had hair. Sure, he was still a teen and growing, but he was pretty mature when it came to getting hairy. At the moment, as he moved to lay over Max, Gasman saw the older teen's armpit, which was also full of hair. It was so cool. He wanted so much to be like Fang.

"God, baby," Fang mumbled, reaching down now to align himself with Max. He had been hard since they started, which just impressed the boy watching them even more. Even though in reality, Fang was only average, if that, he was still huge to the prepubescent boy that was trying to get satisfaction from watching the act.

Gasman couldn't see Fang's sack from where he was sitting, but, in his past observations, he had found that it was, what he had heard the other boys call, hung. He and the other boys around his age had compared their junk to each other one time when they were bathing in the ocean, but none of them compared to Fang. Probably the other older boys too, but Fang was still the only one that Gazzy had seen.

"Nnnmm." Max turned her head to the side, almost looking right at Gasman. He froze, but her eyes were so glazed over that she couldn't see him anyways.

"God, Max," Fang whispered, reaching down to play with her clit. Gazzy knew that word. He had heard Fang say it before. One time, when he had been positioned better, he got to see Max better and now knew certain things about girls. Still, he tended to focus more on Fang and his actions.

It wasn't a homosexual thing, really. He was just more interested in the prospect of what he would look like, later in life. He'd never admit it, but he admired Fang more than he did anyone. He wanted to be able to do to girls what Fang could Max. He wanted to be a man too. That's the whole reason he was watching, so he could learn to be a man.

So yeah, okay, maybe he also stayed because he enjoyed it, but whatever.

"Fang," Max mumbled, moving to wrap one leg around his body. Fang was being pretty slow today, Gazzy observed, as Fang moved his hips gently halfway out of Max. He wasn't going all the way out though, which was weird, as they normally did it that way, all hard and stuff.

"Fang, come on."

"Shhh. You when you're on me, you can do what you want."

Gazzy never understood how sometimes, Max and Fang couldn't even manage an I love you when they were doing this, yet other times they were completely in control and very talkative. Maybe it was dependent on how needy they were. They had just done this two days ago and clearly weren't too desperate for relief. Or release, depending on how you look at it.

"You like that, right?" Max whispered hotly, moving to thrust her hips to Fang, wanting him to go faster. "When I ride you?"

Fang just groaned, moving to fall flat on her, his hands no longer supporting him so that they could hold Max's hips down.

"Still."

"No." She was fighting his hold, trying to get off as best she could. It seemed kind of selfish to the Gasman, seeing as she had already gotten relief earlier. "Fang."

"My turn," he mumbled, still going at his slow pace. "Love you."

"Come on."

"So much," Fang continued, moving his left hand from her left hip down to her clit again, pressing against it hard. "Still."

"No." Max was still moving against him, now getting more leverage with one of his hands gone. Fang finally gave up and allowed her to do what she wanted.

"Oh, God," Fang groaned loudly.

The Gasman, who this time didn't have a dry orgasm, though occasionally he would, was spent, laying on his back now, only listening to them. He remembered the first time he watched them. Fang had jerked for Max then as a joke and Gazzy followed his lead, which led to his first dry orgasm ever. Even after Max and Fang had gone, he laid out on the ground, panting while trying to process what he had seen. By now, though, watching them was customary.

He always would listen as Max and Fang finished up. They always did the same thing after their alone time. Never cuddling or anything intimate like that. They would get up almost immediately. Which they were now.

"You owe me a blow next time."

"Shut up."

They never dressed. Fang would always say something rude to Max before picking her up.

"You're such a good fuck."

"I hate that word. It's so…impersonal."

"Fine. I love making l-"

"Ew, ew. That makes me think of old people screwing."

Fang laughed a little bit. "Fine. That was some good sex, Max. Even if that makes it sound all clinical."

"Yeah, well- Stop. I can walk tonight."

"Too bad."

Gazzy had followed them one time. Only once though. They never did anything interesting. They would just go to a secluded part of the island and bathe. Fang would always carry her there, bridal style. He figured that they were washing off any fluids, but he didn't have problem, as he had yet to hit that age.

After they would bathe, Max would wait in the water as Fang went to get their clothes. Gasman had almost been caught once or twice, when he hung around, forgetting that Fang would be coming back. Now though, he knew to either lay low or get gone.

At the moment, Max and Fang were gone, so he just laid on the ground for a few minutes longer, until a group of ants descended on him, apparently attracted to the candy that he had in his pocket from their last visit off the island. He quickly pulled back on his underwear and shorts before running off, headed back to the place the flock slept before he was missed.

* * *

**I'm thinking Dylan up next, though he's not nearly as cute as the Gasman. You guys tell me if you want anyone else. **


	2. Dylan

Under Their Watchful Eyes

Dylan

The whole reason he followed the two of them was because Fang was yelling at Max. And she was just freaking letting him in all his buttheadedness yell at her like she was some sort of…weak little girl! So, yes, Dylan did follow them, but it was for the noble cause of protecting Max. The reason he stayed when he realized what they were doing? That's another story entirely.

"Why do you always have to fucking challenge me, Max? Huh? You think you're fucking leader? 'Cause you're fucking not, alright? Not anymore. This is _our_ island, not just yours, alright? Don't you ever undermine me in front of everyone again, trying to make me look like a little faggot that just does whatever his girl says. I'm not and you know I'm not and if you ever do that again, I'm not going to just fucking let you off the shitting hook, alright?"

They had made it to a clearing now and Dylan moved to the clearing with them, but stopped himself at the last minute. Technically, Fang hadn't done anything to Max yet, so he would just have to wait for him to do something. At the moment, the normally lovey-dovey duo was facing each other in the clearing, Max with her arms crossed, looking off and Fang standing in front of her, yelling in her face.

This had all began when Max called a meeting to see who would go on the next scouting mission. Fang immediately offered himself up, but Max shut that down rather quickly. At the time Fang hadn't seemed to feel disrespected, but now, here, he was showing that he did.

"I'm sorry, Fang."

What the hell? Dylan did a double take. Why was Max apologizing to Fang? Frowning, he hid himself better in some underbrush, now wanting to know what the heck was going on. This had to be some sort of game. No way was Max not only going to take Fang yelling at her, but also apologize for…for what? Being leader? She had done nothing wrong, yet here she was acting like she had. Typically, even when Max _was_ wrong, she wouldn't admit it and just find someone else to blame.

"Damn right you are. Trying to make me look like some sort of pussy out there. Idiot. You're a fucking idiot." You couldn't fit a piece of paper between Max and Fang now. When he spoke, any of the spit in his mouth that took flight landed on her face. Was that a fightable offence? Dylan thought so and moved to protect Max from the onslaught of saliva, but stopped as Max spoke again.

"I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you."

What? Not only was she not even going to fight back, she was also going to 'make it up' to him? What the crap did that mean?

Fang snorted and for a second, Dylan feared that he'd spit a loogie at her, which would definitely bring Max out of her trance. Instead though, Fang spit on the ground, near their feet. Then he looked back at Max.

"Get down on the ground and lick it up."

Max finally made a face. "What? That's not part of the-"

"I said," Fang began as he laced one hand through his hair, his finger getting tangled in the now dark locks. Dylan personally liked Max better blonde, but Fang clearly didn't care, as he told her multiple times. Besides, it was so hard to find hair dye these days. "Get down on the ground and lick it up."

"Fang-"

"Now." He knotted his fingers, pulling her head down. Max winced and then Dylan was done. He got up and was headed into the clearing when he noticed something. Fang was whispering, very softly.

"-cheese. That's all you have to say and we stop."

"I know what a damn safe word is, Fang," Max complained, pulling her head down, which made her hair strain against his hold. "Come on."

Safe word? What was a safe word? Dylan frowned, quickly moving out of sight. The way Max had been pulling against him…did she want this? Did she…like it?

"Fine," Fang said, his voice loud again. "Get down on your hands and knees and lick up my spit."

"Mmmm."

Whatever reserve Max had about this before was now gone as she did as was asked of her, though she did seem to complain as Fang let go of her head to allow her to get down there. Dylan made a sick face as Max bent her head down and literally stuck her tongue out and started to lick up the loogie, which was now no doubt covered in dirt. Fang watched for a moment, but seemed more interested in the other side of Max.

"Just keep prepping, Max, because you're about to be licking my cum off the ground too."

Dylan frowned, thinking that the word was come instead cum. The sentence made no sense to him. What was Fang talking about? He settled back down on the ground again, not wanting to be seen. No way would Max let him get away with seeing her lick spit off the ground.

"Are you done yet?" Now Fang was behind Max, staring very intently at her ass. He raised one foot and kicked her butt.

"Hey-"

"Shut the fuck up. And turn around and look at me."

Dylan figured that Max would at least point out the fact that if Fang hadn't moved, they would already be facing each other, but she didn't. Whatever game they were playing had Max cast as a polar opposite of who she really was.

Max did as was asked of her. "Can I get on my knees?"

"You are."

"Off my hands, I mean."

"Who are you to make suggestions? Huh?"

Fang kicked up some dirt, his foot narrowly missing hitting Max in the face. She no doubt got dirt in her eyes though. Max made no complaints though as she still looked up at Fang, waiting for further instruction it seemed. Where was this leading? Dylan almost left, but was worried about Max. What was their safe word again? Cheese or something? He had to make sure that if she said it, Fang relented. Even he wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on…

"Suck me off." Then Fang was unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, though he didn't take them off, only pulled them down slightly, showing off his X-Men boxers. "You know where you've seen these before, Max? On your hot little ass. God, I want to fuck that ass right now."

Max apparently wasn't down for that, as she moved to get onto her knees, reaching her hands up to balance herself against Fang. She accidentally tugged his jeans down a little bit more, but then reached up to find a hold in his flesh, right above the waistband of his boxers. She stayed still for a moment before pulling his boxers down, revealing his most private area to her. Dylan's eyes widened. That? Max was going to suck on that? What kind of world had he stepped into?

"Mmm, you're not even hard."

"Shut the fuck up, Max." Fang laced his right hand's fingers through her hair again, pulling slightly. "I'll rip this the fuck out of you screw up at all."

Max reached up and took him into her hand. Dylan frowned at the way Fang's dick looked. Where was his foreskin? Max didn't seem concerned with this though and just smiled up at him weakly.

"Hurry up."

Max leaned close to his penis, but didn't take him into her mouth or anything, which is what Dylan was assuming, would be the end result. How disgusting was that? Who takes something that someone freaking pees out of and puts it in their mouth? He almost broke it up just then, to stop Max from doing this. God, that night in the tree house, when he and Max were making out…had her and Fang done this before he left? Had Dylan been kissing someone with piss breath? Ew! God, she should have at least told him.

"God, look at your ass," Fang mumbled again as Max gripped him tighter. He didn't seem to notice though, which shocked Dylan. If someone was squeezing him, he'd at least allow his face to show his pain or pleasure. Instead, Fang seemed concerned with looking over Max's shoulder, at her butt. "I'm gonna screw you there one day, Max, you know that, right?"

"Mmmm." She seemed to be ignoring his words for the most part, now focused on getting him horny. She ran her hand down the length of his sex, running her thumb across the tip when she got to it. Fang did close his eyes at that, though very briefly. He had clearly experienced this all before and wasn't overly joyed with what Max was doing.

"Take me in your mouth now, Max."

She glanced up at him before moving around, trying to get comfortable, Dylan figured. Fang didn't like that, now pulling her hair hard, jerking it to the side.

"I said to suck me off now, Max," he hissed. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly and moving foreword. She took him into her mouth, but only the tip. In response, Fang slackened his grip on her hair slightly, now concentrating on what she was doing. "More, Max."

"Maybe you should force me to."

Fang seemed interested in that idea, now staring intently down at her. "You want me to? To force you?"

Max pulled away from him even more. "You should suck your own dick, seeing how good you are at sucking at staying in character."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He wrapped his fingers even more in her hair. "Deepthroat me."

"Wait, no." Max pushed his hand off and Dylan smiled. Max was back. "No way. You'll freaking choke me!"

"Now who's breaking character? And I thought that this was my reward, Max? Remember?" Fang released her hair. "Max, you promised that I could tell you what to do."

She sat back on her butt. "Well, sorry, Fang, that I don't want you shoved all the way down my throat-"

"Not all the way."

"Fang."

"And if you need me to stop, just say-"

"I can't talk with you in my throat."

"Hmmm…" Fang looked off for a second and Dylan moved his vision to Max, who was picking at the ground, also thinking.

"We could always…I mean…I guess…" Max looked up at him. "I could always, you know, do something else to tell you to stop. Something nonverbal."

Fang frowned down at her. "You are not allowed to bite my dick, Max."

Dylan almost choked on his own spit at that one.

"That's not what I meant," Max said, frowning. "God, why would I do that?"

"I know you."

"Fang, what I meant was…I could like…tap your leg or thigh or something a certain number of times to get you to stop."

Fang ran a hand over his face before running the other down to his balls. He played with them while looking at Max. She didn't seem to find that odd or interesting, just watching his face. When he began to play with his dick though, Max reached out and stilled his hand before doing it for him, still waiting. They must have been trying to keep him ready.

"Tap the back of my thigh really fast twice and I'll stop."

Max gave him one more squeeze before moving back. "You have to promise you will."

"I promise." Fang moved his right hand back to her hair. "I won't hurt you…more than you like for me to."

Wincing slightly as he began to tug her hair, though Dylan was starting to wonder if that was just for show, Max sat back on her haunches.

"How do we, you know, do this?" Max asked.

Dylan shifted his position to see better. From what he could gather, deepthroating must mean that Max was taking his dick all the way down her throat. It sounded painful…and kind of weird. He had been contemplating leaving this whole time, but now, he wanted nothing more than to see that, to see Max in that position. Oh, God, Max…

"I don't know," Fang mumbled. "Just kind of…do like normal, at first and then I'll," he paused, pulling on her hair, "you know, make you."

"Mmmm, okay, back into character."

Fang tugged at her hair again. "Who said you can fucking talk?"

"So sorry," Max mumbled, moving to take him into her mouth again, this time taking more than the tip.

Dylan started to get a funny feeling in his stomach, watching Max. He wanted…he wanted…oh God, what he fucking wanted. Slowly reaching down to pat his crotch, Dylan could tell that he was going to have to take care of this.

It wasn't like Dylan had never, er, played with himself before, but this was different. Most of the time when he woke up with a hard-on, he just ignored it and went back to sleep. Or when he and Max were hanging out, under the supervision of Fang of course, and she started laughing at his jokes or touched his arm…Man if he didn't get a boner then.

The first time he got one, the doctor that created him told him all about it. Apparently, the information about it hadn't transformed over from his clone and he had to be told about sex. His knowledge on it was very rudimentary in nature, as it had come from an older man, as oppose to other teens like most kids found out. That was the reason most of Max and Fang's slang was lost on him. He was like the Gasman, but worse.

"That's right," Fang mumbled, pushing down on Max's head with his left hand, trying to force her to take more of himself into her mouth. She closed her eyes as Fang tightened his grip with his right hand. "God…"

Max had her right hand placed up on Fang's clothed abdomen, keeping herself up with him as leverage. Fang moved his left hand from her head momentarily, moving to stroke Max's right hand gently. Dylan figured that this wasn't in character either, but if he himself was in the position Fang was in, he'd be showing his thanks to her too. Oh, God, just the thought…

Dylan couldn't really tell, but he was pretty sure that Max's left hand was positioned behind Fang's thigh. He shifted position and saw that she was gripping it tightly, ready to let him know if he tried too much.

"Alright, ready?" Fang mumbled so softly that Dylan hardly heard it.

That was it. He was too hard. Dylan started to unbutton his own jeans and pull them down. Then he stuck his hand in his briefs, playing with himself. It felt so good, just watching them. Well, not them, but Max. In his mind, right now, that wasn't Fang, but him being pleasured in that way. No longer was he thinking about how nasty it was for Max to have Fang's manhood in her mouth; now he was just focused on the pleasure that would come from that.

"There you go, Max," Fang mumbled as he began to pull her head closer. From the position he was in, Dylan couldn't see how much of his dick was in her mouth, but could tell from the way that they were stalling that it must have been most, if not all of it. "Yeah, Max."

Jerking his hips suddenly, Fang overwhelmed Max. Though the two guys that lusted after her could not tell, Max had had enough. Not even thinking about the whole tapping leg thing, she swung her hand back, hitting Fang in the back of the thigh. The whole while she was pulling her head back, jerking it out of Fang's grasp, pulling as far away from him as she could be.

"What the hell happened?" Fang was left holding a few strands of her hair that had been ripped out, but Max wasn't even looking at him, instead staring at the ground. She was coughing, as if trying to get something out of her mouth that was caught. "Max, what-"

"I gagged."

"Oh." Fang shook her now pulled out hair from his hand. Then he moved to touch the bruise that was no doubt forming on the back of his thigh. "Are you okay?"

Max let out a breath. "I don't want to do that again."

Dylan sat up, removing his hand from his underwear. If that stupid prick had hurt Max-

"We won't," Fang assured her. "I just…I really need to get off."

Max spit on the ground. "Come here."

Fang got onto his knees, getting closer to his girlfriend. Dylan had to lay lower now, for fear that if either of them turned to their right, they would see him.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked Max as she moved to grasp his dick, apparently just going to jerk him off. Dylan knew that term, if only because, well, it was used so much around the island. That and eating out, but he doubted Fang would be doing that for Max.

"Yeah." She leaned against his chest as in between their bodies she worked his dick. "I just…panicked."

Fang opened his wings, moving to sit on his butt. Max followed his movements, not letting go of his sex for the life of her. Sucking in a breath as she did something particularly gratifying, though Dylan couldn't tell what exactly, Fang wrapped them both up in his wings, enfolding the two of them into their own little world while hiding what was going on from Dylan.

"Come on," he mumbled under his breath harshly. Suddenly, Fang's wings were gone and, though Max hadn't let go of his penis, her hand had stilled and they were both looking around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Fang mumbled. "If anyone's there, Iggy, I'll kick your ass, Iggy, for spying on us, Iggy. Not that I'm point any fingers, Iggy. So fuck off, Iggy. Now!"

Dylan would have ran for it, but he was so close to the clearing that if he stood, they would both immediately realize it was him. After a moment, neither seemed to care anymore.

"I have got to cum," Fang whispered to Max. "Baby please, ignore Iggy. I'll beat his ass later."

Max molded back into Fang's body, rubbing him again with her palm. "I just don't want anyone to see me-"

"They won't. You're not even naked yet."

Yet? Dylan frowned in the darkness. There would be more to come? He glanced down at his briefs, peeking in them to see himself. There was no way he would last for much more.

"You know I'll never let anyone else see you anyways," Fang whispered, unaware that the two of them were already under Dylan's watchful eyes. "You're mine."

She cuddled against his shirt, still toying with his dick. Fang finally reached down and pulled his jeans all the way off. Max closed her eyes, sighing a little bit.

"Sorry I ruined your fun," Max whispered to Fang, squeezing one last time as he came. He was moaning then, mumbling something about how great she was. For a minute or two, they both just sat there, recovering. Dylan was expecting him to go back into character and force Max to lick up his the residue from him finishing, like he had said before, but instead he just kissed her head, which was still resting on his chest.

"'s okay," Fang whispered, running a hand up her arm. "I got to see you lick up my spit. That's enough for me."

She made a face. "I know. That was nasty."

Now that he was finished, Fang pulled his boxers the rest of the way down and then used them to clean up the mess his cum had made. Max still just leaned against him, her eyes closed as she listened to Fang clean up.

"You know I still have to service you."

"Mmmm, I don't like how you put that. You act like I'm a car."

"A hot sports car. I want to rev you up."

"Ha ha." Max leaned up to his ear and whispered something that Dylan couldn't hear, but he just moved to lay her down on the ground. First he slipped off his shirt though, putting it under her to keep her from having to lay on the ground. He was thoughtful if he was anything, Dylan would have to give him that much.

"I love you, Max," Fang whispered as she laid on her back, her wings out so that they wouldn't be crushed. "And I love your cute little face, and your cute little stomach, and your cute little wings."

At the mention of a body part, that certain body part got a kiss. Max closed her eyes as Fang added in those to his list.

"-and your cute little fingers, all ten." He paused to kiss each one. "You know what else I love?"

"I think I know."

"Oh, you do? I doubt it." Fang moved to her face. "Your cute little nose." Once that got a kiss, he said, "And your cute little lips."

They made out for awhile, so Dylan went ahead and added in her cute little tongue too. Sighing, he finally pulled off his briefs, as they were restrictive to how much he could do to himself.

"God, I can taste myself on you. You know how hot that is? You know how hot you are?" Fang was stroking her face gently. "My cute little sports car."

"Can I be your Mustang?"

"God, I want to ride you like my Mustang." Fang started to move to pull his jeans down. "Mmm, I hope you have a stripe down your middle."

Max giggled, thrusting her hips up to his. Apparently, Dylan observed, she had recovered from her previous freak out.

"Why don't you check?"

"Oh, baby, trust me, I am."

Dylan didn't want to see this part. All he could see know was Fang over Max, his Max. Still, he found himself unable to get up and leave if only because…well…watching them made him so damn horny. He had never seen porn, but he doubted that it could have anymore of an effect on him.

"What are you gonna do?"

Fang kissed her head. "I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"How I acted. I shouldn't have even tried to…I mean, duh, of course you would gag…"

"Fang-"

"I mean, it takes practice and stuff, right? Being able to deepthroat?"

She frowned at him. "I wouldn't know. Why would you?"

"Max, come on." He kissed her on the nose this time. "I just meant, if we ever do decide to do that again…we'll just have to take it slow. Everything."

"Everything?"

Fang nodded, moving down her body now. "Anyways, I'm making it up to you."

"How?"

Pushing up her shirt slightly, Fang planted a kiss right above her panties. "How do you think? And why aren't you wearing another pair of my boxers? I think that we agreed this would be our new thing, you wearing my clothes."

"I couldn't find a pair that had been washed."

"And?"

"Ew, Fang!"

"Oh, yeah, like washing them off in the water is really changing anything."

With that, Fang slipped Max's panties off rather quickly. Then Dylan was staring at the single handed most interesting thing he had ever seen. Max's, er, you know. Her, like, _her_ in the most important sense. Fang didn't seem to think that seeing her was that special and that angered Dylan slightly. This must mean that they did this regularly. Damn Fang! How long had this been taking place behind his back?

"God, I love your ass," Fang whispered, making Max arch so that he could feel it for a moment. Then he went back to her front, making her lay flat on his shirt. "You want me to eat you out? 'Cause God I will. I love it. I love you."

"You do not like it. No one likes that. So just finger me."

"Is that what you want?"

Max shook her head. "I wanted you to fuck me."

At the way Max said that, the brusqueness in her voice just…Dylan creamed in his hand, holding down a loud grunt. He wanted to fuck her. So. Fucking. Hard.

"Shouldn't have done so good with your cute little mouth and your cute little hands."

"I know," she whispered as he slipped a finger in her. Dylan saw Max clutch at Fang's neck. "Darn."

"Darn indeed." Fang laid his head in her stomach, sighing softly. His fingers were running in and out of her, but Max wasn't very vocal. Dylan had to wonder if she ever was. Boy, he sure hoped so…not that he planned to sneak up on them again or anything…

When Max came, it wasn't some huge climax or anything. After all, it was just Fang's fingers that finished her. Then they just both laid there, breathing each other in. Dylan was frozen, staring hard at Max's face, trying to study it.

"God, baby, I didn't even get you out of your shirt."

"That's okay," Max whispered, moving to stroke the back of Fang's head. "We're okay."

"I love you," he yawned.

"Mmm."

He let out a long sigh. "Shouldn't we go bathe now? We always do."

So that's why no one ever sees Fang on the guys side of the island bathing; he's sneaking off to bathe with Max.

Dylan knew that he should leave then, but he couldn't bring himself to, still recovering from all he had seen in the past few minutes.

"I just want to lay here for awhile," Max mumbled to him. "We never do this, ya know? Just…be close."

Fang kissed her clothed stomach. "I love you. I love being with you. God, I'd stay like this forever, if you wanted."

Max closed her eyes. "I love you too."

With both of them distracted, Dylan made his leave, headed down to the beach to meet the others for dinner. When he got there, luckily he was still early and no one else was around yet. Good. So he wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Hi, Dylan."

He put on his normal smile as Angel and Total came over to him, their contribution to the dinner, a few things of bananas, in Angel's backpack.

"Hi. I haven't see you all day."

"I've been very busy."

"I'm sure," Dylan agreed, forcing himself not to think about what he had been busy doing, if only because that would mean the little mind reader could find out too. "Where's Akila, Total?"

"She wasn't feeling well, my boy," Total said as Angel peeled him one of the oranges that Dylan had brought with him.

"Maybe she's," Angel giggled, "pregnant."

Dylan and Total both paled at that, albeit for different reasons. Luckily, Nudge arrived and, after adding a few mangos to the pile of fruits, began to tell some sort of long story. Next to show up was Iggy, who was without Ella and a contribution, but no one called him out on it.

"Hey, Gasman," Dylan greeted as the little boy finally showed up. He had a few apples. "You're kind of late, but the warden hasn't shown up yet, so it's okay."

For some reason Gazzy blushed at that, but he had no idea why. "You mean Max?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, um, she'll probably be here soon."

"How-"

"I was telling a story, Dylan," Nudge interrupted. "God, you'd think that you didn't want to hear about how Jenna was rude to me."

"You'd think," he mumbled.

When Max and Fang finally showed up, both of them were dripping wet. When Angel asked where they were, Fang quickly answered that they were racing in the ocean. They had brought a few pineapples with them, which Iggy took the liberty of cutting up for the group.

"So where were you today, Iggy?" Fang asked, which got him an elbow from Max. "What? I'm just…curious."

Iggy didn't even look up. "Ella and I were fighting the whole day."

"Oh, right, sure."

Frowning, Iggy asked, "Why are you so curious anyways?"

"Because I was…busy with something earlier and swore I heard someone-"

"I was with my friends all day!" Gazzy interjected, making everyone else frown.

"We know, Gasman," Max said, frowning slightly. Dylan kept eating his mango at a slow and deliberate pace, not wanting to give anyone a chance to question him.

"Well, I was with-"

"No one cares, Nudge," Iggy said, sighing.

"Well then."

Fang just looked back and forth between Iggy and Gasman before settling on Dylan. He seemed like he was going to speak to him, but then Max leaned forward to get an apple from the pile. Fang, as always, took a moment to admire her ass while Dylan noticed something else; as her shirt had ridden up, what she was wearing on that butt Fang admired so much showed through. Dylan could see Cyclops and Wolverine peaking out at the world.

When Fang noticed what Dylan was looking at, at first he was mad, but then he realized that now he knew Max was wearing guy boxers. Fang slipped off the jacket he now had on and put it over Max's shoulder, covering her up. She took it as an affectionate gesture as oppose to a possessive and secretive one.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at Fang.

He just nodded a little bit, looking back at all the eyes that seemed to see everything, yet never be seen themselves.

* * *

**Alright, so someone asked for Angel up next, so I guess I'll do that one, but, trust me, there will be nothing weird about that one. It'll be less explorative and more about curiosity. Sorry, but I just can't think of Angel thinking about anything sexual. She's, like, seven or eight. **


	3. Angel

Under Their Watchful Eyes

Angel

"Think about it, Angel," one of her friends, Chris, said, staring deeply into her eyes. "If we can all go together, it'll be so cool! Like…an adventure!"

"Yeah," her other friend, Cherry, said, shaking her dark hair so that it fell back into place.

Her actual name was Sherry, but Angel and Chris had named her Cherry, as it was much more fitting. Her wings were from that of a Cardinal, all rustic red mixed with brown. It was so cool. All Angel had was stupid white wings. Though Max always called them beautiful, she thought they were just so dang simple. Plain. Angel didn't want to be plain!

"I guess…But Max and Fang probably won't want me to go-"

"We'd still be on the island," Chris continued. He took a lot of heat from the other kids, being as his two best friends were girls, but his older brother assured him that would come in handy later in life, though he wasn't sure how. "We're just going off, the three us."

"Like camping," Cherry said with a smile. "It'll be so much fun."

"I know and I really want to go, but if Max and Fang say no-"

"Can't you, like, control what other people do?" Chris asked. "Right? Remember that time you made Max agree to let us skip out on our duties that day so that we could swim in the race with the older kids?"

Angel frowned at the memory. "Yeah, but when Fang found out, he-"

"Who cares? You can control him too, huh?"

"But I'm really not supposed to-"

"Angel, do you want to do this or not?" He finally asked. "I'm feel like you secretly don't."

"Are you…scared?" Cherry asked, giggling when Angel shot her a look. "It's okay if you are, seeing as you're still so young."

"You two are only a few months older than me."

"And? We're still eight and you're what? That's right, seven. This might not be a trip for little seven year olds," Chris said, shaking his head. "You think, Cherry? We should just go on together, huh? A camping trip for two?"

"I can go," Angel intervened. "I'm not afraid!"

"Sounds great. We wouldn't want a baby tagging along," Cherry agreed.

"I'm going!" Angel jumped up, shocking the other two kids. "I'll go tell them I'm going right now!"

"Jeez, she didn't have to flip out," she heard Chris mumble to Cherry, but Angel ignored them as she headed to where the flock normally convened on the beach. Every group had their own assigned area, though Max and Fang made sure the flock also had control of a cave, high up on a cliff overlooking the beach. The only problem was that Max and Fang were gone; in their place were Iggy and Ella, who were making out heavily. God, talk about making a girl lose her lunch…

"Guys," Angel interrupted. "Guys!"

Iggy pulled away from Ella slightly, though he kept his head pressed against hers. Though, Angel didn't hold that against him, seeing as Ella was basically sitting in his lap.

"What, Ange? I'm kind of busy here."

"I want to know where Max and Fang are. I need to talk to them."

"I saw them when Ella and I first got here, but they left. Apparently, they don't like seeing us make out. I mean, God, some people are so ungrateful. What I wouldn't give to see."

Ella giggled, taking her hands and holding his face with them. "You're so cute."

"Guys," Angel tried again when they began to make out again. "Guys!"

"What?" Iggy finally pulled far enough away from Ella to pay attention to Angel. "I just said I don't know where they are!"

"Well, which way did they go?"

"I don't know, Angel, why don't you ask my eyes?"

Ella pushed his chest slightly. "They headed into the woods, Angel. I think they were gong to look for fruit. I don't think they wanted to be bothered though."

"Oh, let her go. Max and Fang don't ever do anything interesting anyways," Iggy said, pulling her face back to his.

"Thanks," she mumbled, but they wouldn't have heard her either way as they began to kiss again. God, they weren't even cute together…

"Max," Angel called as she headed towards the forest. "Fang."

She didn't care what Ella said; Max and Fang always had time for her. Especially here on the island. After they feared her dead in Paris and then found her alive, they had been much more willing to do as she asked. The only problem, though, was that they constantly wanted her to be watched by someone or be with a group of friends. They didn't want her alone, as they were scared of losing her again. It made no sense, really, considering that no one that had bothered them their whole lives was still alive. You'd think they'd give her a little more freedom.

Realizing that calling out for them was fruitless; Angel began to search around for their minds, trying to feel if they were near. She was picking up Fang's thoughts, but none of them made sense.

_Fuck. Shit, Max. God, Max. Oh, God. Fucking hell yeah. _

Angel didn't even waste time getting into Max's mind. They must be in trouble!

'_Fang?' _Angel closed her eyes. _'Fang? Are you guys okay?'_

_Fuck, Max. I'm cumming in you. Yeah, M- Angel? Shit._

"Shit!" She actually heard that one out loud and then heard some frantic whispering that sounded like Max and Fang. Rushing towards it, she stumbled upon Max and Fang, who were both haggard looking. Max's hair was all messed up and Fang's jeans were falling off his butt, though she'd never know that they were actually being pulled up. Fang had on his undershirt, but Max was wearing his t-shirt. It was his favorite, with the logo of one of his favorite bands before the world went to hell.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Max was on the ground, just staring at him. She reached up, smoothing down her hair. Fang was standing off to the side, glancing at his shoes, which had been take off, set aside along with Max's. Fang was also without socks, but Angel didn't think he ever wore them, where as Max still had hers on.

"I came to find you," she said, looking between the two of them. Max's jeans were nowhere to be found, but she was wearing what appeared to be boxers, but that couldn't be right. She had washed clothes with Max before; all she owned was panties. And why, anyways, would she just be in her underwear?

"But why?" Fang moved closer to her, but still kept one hand behind his back. "Are you okay? I told you, Max, we should have made Nudge watch her today."

"Oh, shut up, Fang, you're the one that wanted to get out here to…"

"Look for bananas?" Angel offered up. They both looked shocked at her. "That's what Ella said you were doing, looking for fruit. That's your favorite, right, Max?"

"Oh, um, yeah, we were…and then I fell…and…um…"

"Max's leg was hurt," Fang said, to which Max nodded.

"So…you took off her pants?"

"Yes, yes," Fang said rather quickly, still nodding. "To, you know, make sure she wasn't bleeding or anything."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Right."

"But…how come she's got your boxers on?"

Max glanced at Fang before back at Angel. "I haven't done laundry yet, this week, and Fang has, so he had a clean pair of boxers and, when I went to him, he offered them up to me."

"Then how come you're wearing his shirt?"

"Aren't you listening, silly?" Fang smiled at her. "She hasn't washed her clothes. I gave her my last shirt, so all I had was an undershirt left."

"What about your shoes?"

"What? We're not allowed to walk around without shoes now?" Max asked. "Angel, you-"

"And why are Fang's pants about to fall?"

"I was going to take off my belt," Fang said.

"How come?"

"I told you, Max fell. She also hurt her arm."

Angel looked back at Max, who quickly began to cradle her right arm. "And?"

"I was going to try and make a sling out of it, but it wasn't working out so well and Max said it didn't hurt that much anyways." Fang shook his head a little. "Did you need something?"

"Well…um…"

"Come on. You can tell us," Max said as Fang reached out to pat Angel on the head. The only problem?

"Why do you have Max's bra in your hand?" Angel asked as Fang, stupidly, had taken the hand behind his back to comfort Angel, forgetting the reason he was shielding it.

"Because…uh…remember, silly? I told you Max need her clothes washed, so we stopped by the cave to get some of her stuff to wash. This was the only thing there though."

Angel stared at them both skeptically. What had they been doing, really? When she went into Max's mind, the only thing she got was this:

_Tonight. Definitely tonight. Tonight, tonight, tonight. Calm down, you'll finish tonight. Just you and Fang…tonight._

"So what was it you wanted?" Max asked, finally standing. She looked weird, standing there braless, in boy clothes.

"Uh…Chris and Cherry wanted to, uh, go camping."

"I can't take you tonight," Max said. "Are one of their-"

"Alone. They wanted to go alone, just the three of us."

"On the beach?" Fang asked, finally fixing his pants. "I can get you guys a tent."

"No," Angel said, still watching them. "We were going to explore the island tonight, all by ourselves."

"Oh, Ange, I don't know," Max said, frowning slightly. "Fang and I don't think that's a good idea."

Fang sent Max a look for speaking for him, but it was clear he felt the same way. "We don't want you out there by yourself. You could get hurt."

It was clear that Angel's two surrogate guardians were expecting a fight, but Angel didn't put one up. Instead, she just nodded a little bit.

"Okay," she agreed, though her mind was a whirl.

She followed Max and Fang along as they led her back to the beach. She immediately went to tell Cherry and Chris that she could not accompany them on the trip, if only because Max and Fang said no and she felt wrong about tricking them. Of course she got taunted, but Angel didn't care. She could sneak off and spend time with them whenever; she only had one chance, that she knew of, to find out what Fang and Max were really doing.

* * *

"I don't know, Fang," Max mumbled as they looked around the cave. "Are you sure no one was following us? I can't imagine someone seeing me-"

"They won't. No one. I promise," Fang said. They had gone to a cave all the way on the other side of the island. No one should bother them here. "God, I finished before Angel showed up. You?"

"Nope," Max said, shaking her head. "You know I didn't."

"I just wanted to hear you say the word cum, but you wouldn't."

"Oh. Cum, cum, cum, cum."

"In a more…sultry tone."

"Spell sultry."

"Uh…no, you can just say cum some more."

Giggling, Max said one more time, "Cum."

"Damn, baby." He was rubbing the front of his jeans as he headed further into the cave. He had come here before, without Max, and prepared it. "Come here."

"What?"

"I got us some blankets. Food too."

"What are we doing with food?"

"Don't give me that look. We're eating first. Or after. If you want." Fang let out a loud yawn. "Want a fire?"

"Why? So I can stare at your body as you fuck me?"

"Oh yeah."

"No. Besides, the light might attract someone."

"Guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

The only thing that Max didn't know, however, was the fact that the two of them were already under Angel's watchful eyes. She was carefully hidden at the cave's entrance, behind a conveniently placed pile of rocks. God, you'd think that big man himself had put them there, just so Angel could spy on her technical guardians.

"No." Fang flexed for her. "So sex first or the good stuff now?"

"Food is the good stuff?"

"It depends on what we're eating. Personally, I like to eat out."

"You're being a real dick today."

"You're the one that told me how much you liked that."

"Liking dick is different than liking someone that is being a dick."

Angel frowned, peeking cautiously around the rocks, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. She knew in a technical sense what the word sex meant, but she had never actually seen it. From what she had heard, sex was nasty. Or at least that's what Max told her. She said that it was just a nasty thing that adults did. When she went to Iggy and Dylan though, they just both told her that it was something that older kids did, that she didn't need to worry about. When she asked them if it was nasty, Iggy just shook his head and said it can be, which got him an elbow from Dylan. Why did Max and Fang seem to enjoy it so much?

"That's what you think. I kind of want to screw you now and eat later." Fang sat down on the ground, his back to where Angel was hiding. "Sit in my lap."

Craning her neck, Angel was shocked to find that Max wasn't just going to sit in Fang's lap, but rather she was working on taking off her top while doing it. What?

"Or, Max, I could always, you know, eat out."

"Shut up. Why do you keep bringing that up if you never deliver?"

"Every time I try, you don't want to." Fang pushed her down on the ground rather roughly.

"Hey-"

"Fine. You want it? I'm doing it now."

"Fang-"

"I am." He moved down to unzip her jeans, pulling them down. "You're the one that won't admit that you enjoy this, so I guess I have to prove that you do."

"Fang, I don't want…can't we just have sex? Like nothing else, just sex? Just this once?"

Fang frowned down at her. "But-"

"Just fuck me. You've been doing everything recently, but fucking me. I want you tot fuck me, Fang."

Fuck? Angel thought they were having sex. This was all too confusing. Fuck was a curse word. What did cursing have to do with sex?

"Are you sure?" Fang moved to get over her. "That's all you want?"

"Yes. All we've done for the past two weeks is touch each other or I've blown you." Max shifted under him. "I want to fuck."

"God, I love when you talk like that."

Max pulled herself up onto her elbows. "Like what?"

"Like a guy. Saying fuck and shit. I love that I got a girl that's not, you know, a girl."

"You sound like the chick right now." Max leaned up and kissed his gently. "Now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Fang just grunted, pushing her back down on the ground.

With them both enrapt with each other, Angel was able to move into a more open and comfortable position.

"Why do you wear a belt?" Max asked as she fumbled around with the buckle. "It's really useless."

"Sorry that I'm not one of those fags that go around showing off the ass."

"Maybe I like your ass."

"Maybe I don't care what you like."

She finally finished with the belt. "But Fang, it'll make you cooler."

"Shut the fuck up."

Now fuck meant to be quiet? Angel shook her head. This was too much for her to grasp.

"Mmmm, so forceful." Max ran a hand down his chest. "Take off your shirt."

To accomplish this, Fang laid down on Max, which Angel didn't think could be very comfortable. Max though, seemed to enjoy it as she made some sort of weird noise that Angel had never heard before.

"God, I can feel you against me."

Fang pulled his shirt off before forcing his hips into hers. "Can you feel me now?"

"Thanks, Verizon."

Shifting again, Max ran her hands underneath each of his wings, trying to force them out. Fang opened them for her, but only slightly.

"I love your wings so much." Max stroked the right one gently.

Ignoring her, Fang continued his work on her body. Max for the most part fell silent after that, wanting to allow Fang to do whatever he wanted. What he wanted, it seemed, was just to make out.

Sighing, Angel turned back and leaned against the rock, not caring to see the two of them kiss. It didn't interest her, at all. It never had. In fact, it rather annoyed her. She hated seeing them together for some reason, though she had never figured it out. Whenever she spoke of her hatred of their relationship to her brother, he just told her it was because she didn't want Max's time divided between her and someone else. Angel just figured it was because she hated Max's happiness. She wanted no harm to come to Max of course, she loved her after all, but seeing her happy and content…it got under her skin for some unknown reason. Especially when she was happy with Fang. That really bothered her.

"God, Fang."

That brought her back to attention. Peeking around the rock again, Angel saw that though Max's shirt was still on, Fang was completely naked and Max was missing her jeans. She really couldn't see Fang that well, as he was huddled over Max, doing something. Frowning, she shifted again, wanting to see all there was to see.

She got her wish as Fang moved back from Max and went over to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I got us some condoms."

"Really?" Max pushed herself up, giving Angel a better look at her leader naked. Really, though, Max naked didn't interest her at all. Still, as Fang's back was now to them, she found herself staring at Max as she pulled off her shirt finally. "We never use condoms."

"I know. I just figured…I dunno." When he turned around, Fang very much enjoyed the sight of Max in just her bra. Angel, however, was shocked to see Fang full on frontal.

Now, she had seen a guy before. After all, she did grow up in the school. Still, she didn't remember a penis looking like _that_.

"Maybe I don't want to use one," Max complained as she unhooked her bra.

"Maybe I don't give a shit."

"Ooh, sharp tongue you got there."

"You'd have known just how sharp if you let me eat you out." Fang glanced out into the night, but luckily Angel had already pulled her head back. "Do you feel weird about tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Max was no her back again, now slowly rubbing circles around her clit, trying to get herself ready while also enticing Fang. When the latter failed, she asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just…I feel…bad."

"About…?"

"Angel catching us before."

"She didn't even know what we were doing," Max told him dismissively.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Now get over here and fuck me. Stop thinking about her."

Angel was going to move back to stare at them again, but suddenly, a hand clamped down over her mouth. She started to scream and fight, but then a voice hit her ears.

"Don't fight me, Angel," it whispered. "Walk with me or else I'll blow your cover to Max and Fang."

Dylan. She turned to look at him, nodding. Slowly, he helped her up before leading her further away from the cave. Once he thought they were out of earshot of his ex and her current boyfriend, he spoke.

"What do you think you were doing?"

She jerked out of his hold. "Nothing."

"You do not need to be seeing something like that, Angel. You should know the spying is bad."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What were you doing here?"

Dylan flushed. "I, um, I…"

"You were gonna watch them too, weren't you?"

"No!"

Yes, he was.

"I came to get you. I followed her you here."

"So you were spying on me."

Dylan frowned at her. "Shut up, Angel. This isn't about me. This is about you. Do you want me to tell Max and Fang that you were watching them?"

"Do you want me to tell them that you were? I mean think about it, Dylan, who would they be more mad at? They never get mad at me. You though, Fang'd hang you." Angel crossed her arms. "Besides, I just wanted to look."

"You shouldn't be looking at that."

"Why not? If Max and Fang can do it, I can at least watch. It's not like I was doing anything bad or nothing."

"Watching that is bad."

"Then what they're doing is bad?"

"To some people!" To him it was. He didn't think Max should be doing that at all. Especially not with Fang.

Angel frowned at him. "Why were you looking at them? Huh?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you were watching."

Dylan took a deep breath. "Just…shut up, Angel. And get gone, alright, before I call Max out here to deal with you."

"And admit what a creep you are?"

"Go!"

Angel just glared at him before continuing on down the mountain, quickly taking to the air. Dylan made like he was going after her before turning the head up the mountain. About halfway there, he lost his nerve, afraid that Max and Fang had already finished and were heading down also. So he took into the air, not wanting to be caught by them.

* * *

"Man, Angel, you should have come with us."

"Yeah" Cherry said. "We had so much fun. We told ghost stories and stayed up all night."

It was now the next morning and Angel had met up with her friends in the normal spot on the beach to eat breakfast.

"I wish I could have gone," she lied. She wouldn't have traded what she'd seen last night for anything. She just kept thinking about what Fang had looked like, the way Max spoke, all slow and seductive like, and how flushed Dylan had been when he caught her. Clearly, he too wanted to watch the couple. So what made it so wrong when she did it?

"What did you do anyways?"

"Nothing, really," Angel said. Part of her wanted to tell her friends all about what she had seen, but she knew that if she told them they would tell others and those others would tell others also and eventually it'd work its way back to Max that she had been spying on her. "Just hung out with my brother some."

"Maybe next time you can go with us," Chris said, but Angel was already focused on something else. She could see Max and Fang in the distance, walking next to each other while talking. As they got closer, Max saw her looking and smiled at her.

"Hey, Angel," she greeted before also greeting the girl's friends. Fang rolled his eyes, but stopped when his girlfriend did. "I didn't get to tell you sorry last night that you couldn't go out with your friends. Did you guys have fun on your own?"

"Yes," Chris told her, but left it at that. Very few of the younger kids were very vocal around Max, but that was probably due to the weight her named carried.

"You can come eat lunch with us later if you want, Angel," Fang said as he bent down to take an apple out of her pile of fruit.

She just blushed, looking away. She didn't realize how embarrassing seeing him again, clothed, would be until that exact moment.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"You okay, Ange?" Max asked, taking notice of her change of attitude.

"She's fine, huh?" Fang patted her on the head, which just about mortified the girl. "We'll be with the others near the huts. Meet us there, alright?"

She could only nod, refusing to look into Fang's eyes. The only coherent thought in her head was that she had seen him naked, that somehow Max and Fang had found out, and now she was going to get in trouble.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked, interlacing her and Fang's fingers when he tried to walk away, keeping him in place. "You look a little red. Maybe you should go hangout in the shade for awhile."

"Yeah, alright."

After they were gone, Angel's two best friends kept asking her what was wrong, but she couldn't answer them. The only think she could think was that she had seen Fang's…bad place and now she could never unsee it again.

* * *

**I'm thinking Jeb next. Anyone second that? **


End file.
